Future Wife
by patrickregalado
Summary: Allen Walker is completley a rich family known to be Walker Org., Lenalee will be her Future Wife.
1. Meeting My Wife

**STORY: Future Wife**

**Chapter 1: Meeting my Fiancé**

_My name is Allen Walker, age 16, my adopted father is Mana Walker, we are completely rich and healthy family have servant, I school Private School, and I am always Top #1, I really famous, due to my father, and my Rank, I will take over I will be lead the Organization to be know "walker Org.", you will know soon or later._

I am completely at School Class A. I have thinking a lot of stuff, about yesterday night, what my father has told.

_-Flash Back-_

_I entered my father office._

"_What is it, father?"_

_He stands and come to me._

"_Son, you will meet you're…"_

"_Meet who?"_

"_Your Fiancé"  
>"WHAT?"<em>

_-End of Flash Back-_

Skip the Class.

I went home with my limo; I and dad have their own. When, I get off my limo, I notice there another limo, "whose limo? Wait!", I began to run to the Father office, open the door.

"Oh, Son!"

"Hello, Dad and visitor" 'I am sure…"

"Son, I would like to meet your Fiancé"

I look at her, she long green hair, and a beautiful dress. She bow at me and said "My name is Lenalee, and you must be Allen Walker, to be my Fiancé" she smiled at me, and blush.

"Yes, I am how did you kn-"

"Know about you, your father told a lot about you"

Wow, want to know more about wait for the next chapter.

Please review, what you think about the story.

I hope you guy's enjoy reading the story, there are been lot of wrong grammar, and others. I am completely sorry

So, just wait for the next chapter, and really sorry for short story, I really want it to make it long.

Please, review, what you think.


	2. Living With Her

**Chapter 2: Living with Her**

* * *

><p>"She is the sister of the Director of the Advance Tech."<p>

"And, I will have business Trip, and you two will be living together."

"Oh, I see"

"WHA?"

"But, you two need to know each other, so, you two will be sleeping separated room, and school on same school"

"Oh, thank you, for sleeping on separated room" I was thankful, except Lenalee, she really wants us to sleep together, on one room, of a double bed.

"I have a business Trip, Lenalee, the maid will show you to your room, Bye"

"Bye" Me and Lenalee

He left, and then the maid arrives.

"Master Allen and Master Lenalee please follow me"

We both follow the maid, to the upstairs, she show her room, and my room. She went to her room. I was going downstairs.

"Young Master, where are you going?"

"I am going outside for a while to get some air."

I went outside and sit at a chair, I didn't notice, she was looking my Fiancé, Later, I notice it, I saw her looking at me, I stand-up and looked at her

"Why are you looking at me?"

"No, I'm not-" maid called, she fall from the window, I run to catcher her, I catch, but she landed above, she was above me, our lips are 5m away.

"Thank you for saving me" she was blushing.

"You're Welcome"

She gets up, and I get up, one of the maid come, and said "Are you two Ok?"

"Yes, we are both ok" We both Smiled, I don't why, my heart ponding so fast, and she was holding me arm so tight.

"Good, well It is time for dinner"

We both go to the dinning, she let go my arm, we eat our meal, and she sit at front of me, we are face to face.

We both finish the eating, we both left the table, and went to our room, I went to my room, and she went to her room, I take bath, and went to my bed, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The Story is a little bit too forward, I completely, need to take little bit slow, I have been busy this past days, I wasn't get any good idea, for the past days, I also do some homework, and others. So, that's why, I have been little forward on this story, so, I have to remake it again, and also, I cannot be always on my this story, I still lot of activity on my school, and also the sem break is coming soon, so, maybe, I can make more time for the story, or others.<em>

_Hey, guy's, what do you think about the story?_

_Is it interesting, so I will keep making, eve you guys want me to continue, I know, you guys you want me to continue._

_Please review, eve you guys want to help, just review, and give some suggestion for the next chapter. Thank You._

"_Info: I cannot use all the suggestion, Thank you again."_

_And Please Review _


	3. Living With My Fiance

**Chapter 3: ****Living With My Fiancé**

**Lenalee POV**

I wake up from a nice dream it was Saturday morning, and went to my boxes and my bag to set my clothes, and make-up. Some maid arrives.

"Mistress Lee, What are you doing?"

"Going to set-"

"Mistress Lee, please let us set your things."

"OK and Allen?"

"Master Allen is already awake."

I leave my room, and Allen room is front of mine, My Fiancé won't mind, I open the door see Allen doing some exercise on a chair, one leg on the ground and three leg on air of the chair. "365…366…357…" and also shirtless, I was blushing seeing shirtless. He stops exercise, when he saw me.

"Oh, Lenalee is there anything, I can help you?" he stop and walking to me. I was really speechless, what I saw my Fiancé, he is really handsome, I feel take this pressure.

"Um… Lenalee?"

"S-Sorry for disturbing your exercise."

"It is OK" he walks to his ware drop, and get a outfit to wear. "Um… Lenalee."

"Sorry Allen" I close the door, and wait for him outside. He came outside with shirt.

"Um… Lenalee…"

"Yes, Alle-I mean dear."

When I say "dear" he doesn't feel comfortable. "Um... Lenalee, can you just call me Allen, please" he said, "OK" I reply. I notice still wearing my nightgown and embrace, "Um... Allen, I'll be back" went back to my room to take a bath, same with Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen POV<strong>

I have taken a bath, and brush my teeth, I get my clothes for today, and it is Saturday morning. I don't have homework. I went out room, going to the dining hall.

"Hon!" That familiar voice.

"Lenalee, please call me "Allen""

"OK, fine De- Allen, Where are you going?"

"To the eat breakfast"

We both went to eat our breakfast, with some nice conversation, and leave the dining hall, doing our personal stuff.

_Time passes…_

I was outside with my pet Timcanpy, my pet dog. Lenalee is also outside to explore the place.

"Hello! Lenalee!"

"Hello, Allen!" she went to me, and saw my pet.

"Um… Allen, is that your guard dog?"

"No… It is my pet."

"Oh…"

Timcanpy was kind of happy, and when Lenalee is beside me, Tincanpy bit happier with both of us. I don't why.

"Lenalee, are you exploring the Mansion?"

"Yes, I am Allen…"

_Time Passes Again…_

(Little bit more bored of the things gonna happen)

It was Sunday evening having our Dinner.

"Lenalee, tomorrow we are going to the same school."

"Of course, Allen"

"Kroy" I called him, he arrive, "Yes, Master Allen." He replies. "I am asking, are we going to school with same limousine?" I ask, he reply "Yes, Master Walker." "Thank you, that's all." I continue eating. Lenalee was looking at me, when I look at Lenalee. She look away, and continue eating, we are done eating and went to our room.

"Allen…"

"Yes, Lenalee."

"Good night" with a warm smile.

She made me blush when she gave me a warm smile. "Good night"

We went to our room, and take a bath, and finally take a sleep.

_I want this engage to be our little secret, maybe more than a little secret._

* * *

><p><em>That's all focus for a while.<em>

_I haven't continue this story I have forgotten about this story. Sorry…_


	4. School

**Chapter 4: ****School**

**Allen POV**

I wake up very early doing my daily exercise, when sun came out, I stop my exercise, and take my bath, and went out of my room, and going to the Dining hall to eat.

"Allen! Good morning" a young lady or more like my fiancé calling from behind.

"Lenalee, Good morning" giving her a warm smile.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Yes."

We both went to the Dining Hall, and eat our meal, "Kroy" I said. "Yes, Young Master?" he reply, "I want our engage to be secret, I don't my school or anybody at school to know our engage." He told Kroy. Lenalee was looking and said, "Allen, why?" she said to me. "I don't want to attracted attention, and we can get more problems, think about it Lenalee." I reply to her, and she thinking about it, and continue eating. "Young Master, which means you two will be riding on a different Limousine?" he asked me, "Yes." I reply. "OK, Master, Lenalee have her own limousine, like to leave on her, and we have another limousine design by your father and Mistree Lee brother." He replayed. "That's all, Kroy" he told, him and he leave. After eating our meal, we left the mansion and went to our school, but, we will not ride the same limousine. Before, we leave Lenalee agree our engage to be our little secret or big secret.

* * *

><p><strong>*School*<strong>

Both of us have made it to the school, but, our limousine arrive the school same time, we both get off our limousine, and we talk together to school.

When we are going to the school, I heard they are talking about or her.

"_Hey, is that Lenalee Lee?"_

"_Yes, that's Lenalee!"_

"_Are they are on a relationship?"_

"_No, they are no possible on that, they could be my good buddy of mine, it is 50 – 50% they are on relationship."_

"_She is really cute!"_

"_Yeah, she is really cute"_

They are keeping talking us or Lenalee only, they said she is cute, and us are friends, relationship and what's so ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee POV<strong>

Me and my dear fiancé Allen, we keep are engage to our little secret maybe, a big secret out our family. At the class room, Allen went to his chair, and read a pocket book, and I went to my chair, group of my female classmate.

"Hey, are you Lenalee Lee?" female classmate 1 said

"Yes, I am." Yes, I reply

"Ok, what are you two are on a relationship or something? Female classmate 2 said

"Who?" I reply.

"Allen Walker" female classmate 1 said

It made me blush a little to make sure they did not see, I am pretty sure Allen heard, I heard from our maid (Walker Mansion) he have a great hearing.

"We are just friend." To say them back but clamly.

"Oh, are you sure?" female classmate 3 said

They are very presentence, "I think you two are not just friend." Female classmate 1 said, and the teachers have arrived, I was thanks to the teacher to arrive.

"OK, Student goes back to our sit." Teacher said. Student goes back to their student, Teacher saw Lenalee, and of course she is a transfer student, "Ms. Lee please stand up, and introduce yourself" Teacher ask me

I stand up, and went to the board and turn around, and introducemyrself, "My Name is Lenalee Lee, please be kind to me" ending with a bow, most of the boy blush at me, even my Fiancé. She went back to her sit, completely behind of my Fiancé.

"Allen!" Teacher called him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Allen, Kindly show Lenalee around the school, after the all the Classes."

"Ok, Sir."

*After Classes* (Just skip, it is completely wasting time, to the Lunch Time)

I stand up, and completely have no idea, where is the Cafeteria. I look at Allen, and he completely knew.

"Lenalee, it is time for Lunch."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

He look at me, that he knew, I don't where is the Cafeteria, and other want to show me, where it is.

"Lenalee, I can take you there?" When he said that, the other are completely disbelieve, and the other girls too, what Allen did.

"Sure" and also give him a warm smiles, and left our classroom, and went to the Cafeteria, and acting as a friend, but for us. It is really hard to us hiding lot of secret, he hides his secret, and I hide my secret, and we both hide our family secret for a long time. We both made to the cafeteria, and we choose completely order our food, from the Top Chief, Jerry, he is really nice, and also kind nice, but I notice that he is very nice to me and Fiancé A.K.A Allen. We went to our table, more like for table for 2. We eat our meal, and also a friendly conversation, and talking about our family business, we really care each other business, we want to know, other people think, we are more than a friend more like a relationship, but we don't care about them. We are done eating and went to our class.

*Skip Classes, to the ending of All Classes"

We both went out of the Classroom and take explore or tour the school around, to know, where are the GYM, Principal Office, and the important part of the school, etc.

We went to the front gate of the school; they are completely a few left behind, for kind of group activity or what's so ever. We found our own limousine and going to our mansion.

When we arrive the mansion, we will go direct to our Room, and also before, I got mail.

A mail from Nii-san (Komui), I open it, it is completely that he miss me, complaining about our engage, and also disapprove the engage, but I know it is for our Business and their business to become one business, and also love. A begin to worry about Komui will build Komurin and going here, maybe destroy the school or maybe, our secret will be known to the school, I'll forget about it, and went to my room, chance my clothes, and went to the dining hall, Allen was waiting for me.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Yes, it is improper for not everybody is on the table"

I nodded, and went to my chair and began eating.

"What is about that letter?" he looks at me.

"It is from my Nii-san."

"Your older brother, I think I should not worry, if I worry the students would know our engage."

"Student, what about-"

"Teacher, the Staff, know about engage, and agree not lead anyone know about engage."

I know our engage should be secret or we will be having some trouble or anything, which he does not like, or I do not like, we finish our meal, and went to our room, and chance to night gown, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>hey, guy's what do you think about the story, is it really great?<em>

_Kindly share this to other people, it will really help a lot!_

_And for last thing, "Don't judge the book of the Cover" more like her on fanfiction, "Don't Judge the Title of the Story"_

_Please REVIEW!_


End file.
